Central Sins
by malfoysdaughter
Summary: Ed is stuck working in Old Town to find a killer. Roy is sent to retrieve Ed when he goes missing after a month. What happens when Roy finds Ed dancing on a stage! There is LEMONY GOODNESS IN THIS. RoyxED
1. Old Town Love

(AN: NO, I do NOT own any of the characters. The only thing that I own here is the idea. I don't even own Old Town or anything in it…I only wish that I did..*sniffles* For Ed's outfit and the dance he is performing, just click the link that is provided and it will show you all you need to know XD. I did modify the outfit, but you'll see that. This story will be told from two points of view and like it is the characters themselves telling the story.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Roy~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The cool autumn wind bites at my back as I make my way down the dim streets. Shivering slightly, I lift my coat collar and kept walking. Broken glass winks up at me where small pools of light hit them. Glancing over my shoulder, I take in my surroundings. Old Town, the only place where the Military has no control. Most of the streetlights are busted, though some still manage to cast their ghostly glow. The ones that do shine lit up scenes I normally would have stopped. But down here where I am powerless, I know I can't.

The girls are meeting up with johns, saying their prices, and leaving with the men if they pay. Once or twice someone has tried approach me and offer me something that in a different time and place I would have accepted. But now was not that time. I am here for a reason, and I hoped with all my might that reason was still alive.

My fists tighten as I make my way up to a girl dressed as Zorro, only without most of the clothing. "Excuse me? I'm looking for someone." I stare straight into a pair of beautiful green eyes as she takes in my expression.

"Around here, hun, we're all looking for someone. Or something. Who is it?" She asks me, tipping her head to the side with a small smile. I try to keep my voice under control as I say the name that has drug me to such a dead place.

"I'm looking for a young teen-aged boy. About five foot four and with golden hair. His name is Edward." I explain. She glances around for her before she turns her attention back on me.

"I can't help you hun. If they come in and don't come out, that's not my field of work." She steps away from me as though I tried to burn her. I sigh and thank her, moving away. Down on a street corner, I spot the one and only bar here; _Kitty's_. A simple name that hints at its dark works. I pause and slowly make my way in. A bar maid meets me at the door and grins. "What can I get you, sugar?" She's sweet, and I follow her into the dim interior and sit at the bar.

She shoots me a smile and I can see she's just wishing to go home. Dark bruises have made their homes under her eyes and she smells like the bar. Like stale cigarette smoke, old booze, and sweat. She's watching me. I look over at her and smile. "I'll take a whiskey." She nods and leaves. I watch her go, doubt nagging me in the back of my mind. She's being beaten, and yet again, I'm powerless.

"Your new here." The man who stumbles up to me reeks, a bad combination of what seems to be a year old dumpster and skunk. I try to breath as little as possible and just shrug. He doesn't take the hint. He leans forward, "I asked you a question. Why are you here?" He adds a bit of menace to his words. I bite my lip and try to keep my cool. His breath smells like something died in his mouth and I lean away from him.

"I'm here looking for someone." I reply, shifting in my chair. He just grunts and grins, showing slightly rotten teeth that make my skin crawl. "We're all here because we're looking for someone." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. First a hooker and now a freak tell me that.

Suddenly, the music changes and it's like all the zombies turn their attentions to the stage. I just try to ignore what they are staring at. Seeing a woman dancing almost naked would normally have an effect on me. But tonight, all I can do is mope and grumble. My bar maid comes back and hands me my drink.

"Don't like the show Sugar?" She asks me. I just raise an eyebrow at her. She smiles gently at me. "I think that you just might. It seems like women aren't you thing." Here, she pauses and adjusts her top. I catch the slight sent that she wears, a mix of flowers and the sweat from work. An odd combination, but one that suits her. But then what she has said dawns on me. It's not a woman on the stage, if my brain is working right. Shaking myself slightly like a dog, I turn slowly on my bar stool, and my jaw hits the ground. She was right, I do like the show.

A lethal, medium, golden body has me hypnotized and I am only slightly aware of the bar maid leaving. It's like I'm back in one of my dreams. The black leather chaps cling to the well shaped legs, stopping just as they meet the hipbone. No top at all, and I can see silver glinting at bronze nipples and a beautiful navel. A black cowboy hat and a lasso. I have to shift in my chair as the lights playing along deadly muscles, reminding me that I am still a man, and still have my own needs.

The music is pounding in the background, and invading my veins. I just barely notice that more than one man in here is breathing hard. A cold sweat breaks out on my back and it takes all of my self control not to leap up on the stage and join the God in his dance. My fingers twitch slightly as he spins the lasso around, and a dream flashes back to me. One of similar clothes and a whispered sentence of "What do I have to do to ride the bronco?" That almost sends me over the edge and I have to clench my jaw.

But it seems that I'm not the only one who had the thought of joining the dance. A drunk lurches to his feet to stumble up to the stage's edge. He reaches out, dirty hands making their way towards what my mind screams is mine and mine alone. Just as the filthy hands skim the leather fringe, one of the girls takes matters in to her own hands. A pair of well-worn cuffs are slapped around his wrists and he's escorted out the door. I thank whatever God smiled down on me and kept me from revealing myself. For now I will watch and, for now, I will wait.

Edward dances on, just shooting a sly smile at the men who are longing for him. The girls just carry on with their jobs and grin at each other. Finally the song ends and he makes his way off the stage. I spin quickly and clutch the glass of whiskey as though it is the only thing keeping me in this world. He walks by me and his sent hits me though the mingled smell. I almost cry. Sunshine, cinnamon and apple pie, and the faintest trace of oil for his arm and leg.

Stopping not far from my seat, he engages in a conversation with a john and I feel the scaly creature in my chest begin to growl. I force myself to turn and come face to face with my bar maid. "So, did you like the show?" She asks me with a knowing smirk. Her eyes hold a knowing look and I just nod. She hands me my next glass, and I quickly grab it. That's when I hear his laugh. Smokey, and slightly deeper than I thought it could be. The john walks away, looking like someone has told him his first born child has been kidnapped.

Ed sends a glare after him before turning back to the bar. I try to over hear what he's saying but the music is to loud. The bar maid just shakes her head and smiles at him. He gets up and begins to make his way to the dance floor. I can't help it, but I feel my gaze drift over the well toned body once more. It's not fair. I want him so bad that it feels like he's already in my hands. But I can't have him.

His hips are swaying, and it sends me reeling over the edge. I tear my gaze away from him and stand up. I force my way out into the street, inhaling a breath of fresh chill air. The cool breeze finds me again as I lean against the brick of the building. The neon sign flashing in my face, it's horrible green color lingering in my eyes. The door opens behind me and I just ignore the person, hoping they will just stumble their way home and out of this desolate place. Whoever they are they don't move from their post on the opposite side of the door. I keep my gaze locked on the building across from me. But then they speak and my blood runs cold as my heart stops it's beating.

"Why are you here?" His voice is hoarse slightly and it slips down my spine. I turn to face him.

"Why do you think?" I ask, my voice trying to stick in my throat. I'm acting like a child and I think he know. Got to get a grip on myself. The cool breeze finds his bare skin and he shivers just slightly. Mismatched arms wrap around a thin torso and he shifts from one foot to the other. I suppress the urge to go to him and wrap him in my coat.

"I'm thinking it has to do with me." His voice is pure ice shot through with venom. I can only nod. He lets out a bark of a laugh. "So why did they send you. They think I can't handle this on my own?" He moves closer to me by a few inches, and I go to meet him. We meet in the middle of the door, his golden eyes are ablaze with fury, and it feels as though the sun itself is trying to burn me.

It was a bad choice to stand by the door. It flew open and slammed into both of us. Ed lets out a small snarl and I curse, but the drunk and the girl on his arm just keep going. We manage to collect ourselves. "Do you think it's wise to stand right here?" I ask him. He looks at me and just gives a shrug of his shoulders. Reaching over, he grabs my coat sleeve and tugs me down the road. "Where are we going?" I hiss.

"Shut up. I'm not on the market, so if Valkyri finds you with me, we are both dead." His voice is low and deadly so I leave it at that. He leads me up to a rundown shack and up to the door. Casting his glance around only once, he throws open the door and shoves me in. I stumble into the dark hallway and freeze, waiting for him to turn the light on. He never does, just keeps pushing me down the hall. Finally, he pushes me in the last door. The light snaps on and I'm momentarily blinded.

"Sit." He motions for me to sit on the only chair in the room. It rests in a corner and I make my way over to it as he stretches out across a small bed. I swallow hard. "So, now that we're safe, why did they send you?" He watches me. I shift in my seat.

"Why did they send you?" I shoot back. I want to bite my tongue right then and there. Again, I acted like a child, but I really don't know why they sent an eighteen year old Alchemist into Old Town.

He sighs and throws his auto-mail arm over his eyes. "You remember last month when a bunch of bodies showed up? Well, those bodies were once girls that worked here. The killer is nicknamed Johnny, and for good reasons. He acts like a john, just wanting what everyone here wants. Well, when the girls leave with him, he never comes back. King Bradley sent me here to find this man and stop him. The girls don't know I'm here. Bradley wants me to find this killer and stop him so the bodies of dead hookers will stop piling up on the doorstep." He sits up and stares at me.

"So you're just bait." I reply. I feel a wave of rage wash over me at Bradley. He will regret this. Sending in someone who has no idea how to deal with a killer.

"It's fine. But there's just one problem. Valkyri won't let me work. All I can do is dance." He spits out the sentence as though it causes him pain. "I'm not allowed to work the streets. She thinks I'll take all the customers."

"I can see why." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. He shoots a glance my way, one regal eyebrow raised in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Drop it."

"No."

I grit my teeth and stop the stupid circle before it can start. "Look, we're not kids, so let's not act like them ok?" He snorts and stands up.

"I need to change." He tosses the hat onto the broken table in the corner by where I sit. It shoots by my head and lands on the scared wood. He walks over to the only dresser in the room and pulls out a shirt and a pair of black boxers. Pausing, he looks over his shoulder at me. "I'll be right back." I nod and he walks out. Taking the chance, I look around myself.

The walls are an awful shade of what can only be called "Muddy River". The floor is hard wood, and it looks like it has never seen a mop. A small suitcase is in the corner opposite of me, its surface all scared up like a fighter. The top half of the only window in the room is boarded up. A transmutation circle has been drawn on it, and I try to decode it.

It's for keeping people out. I search the room again with my eyes. Sure enough there is one on the door as well. Ed walks back in, the work outfit under one arm. His shirt looks as though it's seen better days. Its frayed on the bottom and as a small hole on the left sleeve. Flopping back on his bed, he faces me.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asks. I look away and clear my throat.

"I came to make sure you were still alive. They told me that you were more than likely dead. I was sent here to collect a body." I shudder at the thought. He moves uncomfortably on the bed.

"Why did they think I was dead?!" He fairly yelps the sentence. I can't help it and I stand up. I make my way over to the bed and sit down next to him.

"You stopped contacting anyone who was outside of this Dump." I tell him. He glares at me.

"I wasn't allowed to contact anyone. But I did manage to send a note to Al telling him that." He spits back. Taking a deep breath I turn to face him.

"Why didn't you contact me? I could have help you!" I question him. He looks away, and I can tell he's thinking. The way his eyebrows furrow down towards his eyes. Ed looks up at me, so close, so close it makes my body ache. All he's in is a T-shirt and boxers. My hands move on their own, sliding on to his leg as though to comfort him. The touch startles him and he jumps.

"I just..I…" He's stammering now, shivering slightly at my touch on his upper leg, just below his boxers. Our eyes lock, and I can't tell who's breathing starts to accelerate, mine or his. It doesn't matter. My hand trails slowly upward as my other hand pushes him back on his bed. His eyes are wide and I feel his arms wrap around me as I lean in. Our breaths mingle.

"Roy." Ed whispers my name as my lips stop above his. My hand grasps the hem of his shirt and my other one is tangled in his hair.

"Edward." I lean down to nibble his ear and I hear him moan. "Edward, all you have to do is to tell me to stop." I tell him. He shifts away until our eyes lock once more.

"What if I don't say no? What if I say yes?" His voice is as ragged as his breathing.

"God, Ed, you have no idea, do you? I've wanted this for a long time, longer than you can imagine. You...you're beautiful, I have always thought so. I'm a selfish man and if you let me, I'll take everything...Only if you let me," it comes out as a jumbled mess but the confession had been locked away for too long to be elegant.

He turns cherry red for a minute before he responds. "Roy?" he asks and I hum in response. He pauses for a moment, biting his lip before plunging ahead, "I think...I KNOW I like you too. I think I always have. I just..." here he pushes me away a little, expression turning hard, "I will not be another one of your famous one night stands," he hisses and I can detect hurt under the sharp tone.

"You are not one of my one night stands. I want you more than for your body." I kiss him. My lips glide over his and he gasps just so. But he responds. His lips press back against mine. Soon I'm sliding my tongue along his lower lip, begging him to let me in. His lips part slightly and I dive in.

It as though my mouth has been lit on fire with the sensations. Cinnamon, and apples. That's is all I can taste as our tongues battle for dominance. My head is spinning, and I feel his heart start to pound out a rhythm that matches mine. I feel his hands begin to work on the buttons of my shirt.

AN: Ok, if you are skittish about lemons. DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO NO WHINING TO ME THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!!

I begin to breath harder as he pushes it off my shoulders. He traces the scar that runs along my side. "Where did you get this?" His voice is a whisper.

"I got that a long time ago." I try to change the subject. He takes the hint and just slides his hands up my torso to tangle once more in my hair, pulling me back down into a fiery kiss. Our tongues move together in a sensual dance as I let my hands wander down to the hem of his shirt. Inch by mere inch I ease it up his body. As it reaches his chest, I begin to trail butterfly kisses down his jaw bone. Just as I make it to his neck, so does his shirt.

Breaking contact only long enough to pull it the rest of the way off, I go back to work on his neck. Biting and nipping, I make my way down to the shining hoops in his nipples. He is moaning under me, body heating up to my feathery touches. Taking a second, I look up just slightly to take in the sight of his golden face, cheeks painted with a light pink and his eyes closed tightly.

Grinning to myself, I slowly take the hoop into my mouth, swirling it around with my tongue. He gasps out loud this time, hands tightening in my hair almost painfully. Teasing the nub and the silver with my teeth, I let my other hand explore his body.

His back arches into my touch as my hand learns the shape and curves of his body. When it strikes the onyx crossbones, his eyes snap open and he groans out loud.

"Rooooyyyy." My name is breathy and seems as though it catches in his throat. It almost causes me to go over the edge and I have to pause. "What are you doing?! Don't you dare stop!" he begs, wiggling against me.

I shoot him a wicked smile before I trail my tongue to meet with my hand. I dip it into the small hole, snaking it around the crossbones as my hands tug at the elastic band of his boxers. His hands leave my hair and fist in the sheets as I sit up for a second.

I take in the sight that I've longed for. A body that looks as though it has been carved out of a piece of fallen sun. All of him is just pure gold, and I blush to see that even down south is just as golden as the rest of him, hair and all. His eyes meet mine and his blush darkens as my eyes devour him. I let my hands run all over him, combing his hair out to fan over the pillow.

"Ed." My voice is husky and deep. I lean down and kiss him softly. His strong arms wrap around me, and I hiss slightly as the cool auto-mail touches my bare back. He strokes down my back.

"No fair, you still have your pants on." He growls. I smile at him, my eyes flashing.

"You'll just have to fix that problem won't you?" His hands glide down my back, raising slight goosebumps as they go. They meet the edge of my pants and one hand slowly and agonizingly tugs the zipper down as a smirk graces his face. My eyes snap shut as his hand wraps around my shaft. His calluses are slightly rough, and it is a totally new feeling. I groan and my hands ball into fists in the sheets.

He leans up to nip at my neck, sucking on it and uses his free hand to pull me closer to him. Ed lets me go and pulls me fully on to him. Our bodies meet for the first time and I gasp at the same time he lets out a throaty moan. We both pause, gasping for air and trying to keep our sanity. He moves first.

His hips buck up into mine and I cry out at the sensation. Ed buries his face in my shoulder, teeth grazing my skin. His muffled moan rumbles in his chest and echoes in mine. Gasping, I take matters into my own hands. I grind my hips into his again to hear that sound. He just bites harder.

I pull away from him, propping myself up on my elbows. "Stop that." I growl into his ear. He whimpers and thrusts against me. Gasping, I collapse back on him.

Slowly, I regain control of myself. Ever so slowly, I grind against him. Softly and slowly till he's writhing against me. "Rooooooooyyyyyy!" Ed groans my name, bucking against me, his body begging me to move faster. I grin at him.

"Problems?" I whisper, slowing my movements even more. By now he's gasping for air and trying to buck against me harder.

"Roy, please please stop teasing me!" He begs. I pause and just lay there on top of him. His eyes snap open. "ROY!" Ed cries. I just watch him.

"Yes?"

"What the hell? Please Roy, please! I was so close!" He's begging me, and I can't help but grin at him.

"Really? Well then, I guess I just have to fix that problem won't I?" I purr into his ear. He shudders against me.

"Roy please." He groans my name, his cat-like eyes begging me as well.

I stop him. "Edward, I don't think you know what I mean." He narrows his eyes for a moment before it dawns on him.

"I think I do, and I am." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a quick kiss. I study him for a long moment, taking in the steady expression of desire in his eyes and give in.

"Very well then" I place three of my fingers on his lips. It takes him a second to realize what I'm asking for. Pulling them into his mouth, he nips at them and coats them liberally. Pulling them out, I press my lips against his as I slowly slide one in. He winces, but kisses back, his breathing regaining its former harshness.

As quickly as I can, I slip a second finger in. Ed's eyes snap open, and he whimpers slightly. "It'll get better, I promise." I whisper in his ear. I nip on his neck and make my way back down to his nipples. Rolling it around with my tongue I occupy him as I manage to slide the third finger in.

He yelps and tenses against me. "Roy!" His voice is laced slightly with pain.

"Shhhh. It will get better, I swear." I whisper into the shell of his ear. He nods, snapping his eyes shut. I scissor my fingers, stretching him. He wiggles against me slightly as I begin to pump in and out of him, trying to prepare him. Suddenly his back arches and he lets out a throaty moan. I grin, I've found that magic little spot in him.

I brush against it a few more times, melting to the sounds of his moans. Finally I slide my fingers out and move to position myself between his legs. Leaning in, I steal one last kiss before I push into him.

It feels as though I've been engulfed in flames. He's hot and tight and I'm dying to just take him. But I can't. I feel him tense under me, his eyes watering. I freeze, letting him adjust to the new sensation and the pain I know is there.

He's panting under me, both of us as still as statues. I guess I shouldn't have been though. He moves under me, making me sink deeper inside of him. I begin a nice steady rhythm with my hips. Each time I make sure to brush that magic little spot. Ed's writhing under me, his face a mask of passion and ecstasy and it's enough to drive me crazy.

The feeling of him being all around me has me slamming my own eyes shut, and moans escaping my own mouth to mingle with his in the air between us. His arms pull me tighter, and our lips clash together. Sweat mingles together as I rest my forehead on his. He's moving under me and our rhythm is perfect. He arches his back and lets out a deep moan that has me almost cumming right there. But I don't, it wouldn't be fair to leave him like he is.

I reach down, my hand sliding on his perfect chest to wrap around his shaft. I let him pick the rhythm. Our pace is quickened, and I'm fighting the urge to lose myself in him. He bites his bottom lip hard before they part.

"Roooooyy." He groans my name and I shudder. I can tell he's fighting what we both want.

"Edward, don't you hold out on me. Fair is fair is it not? Come on now. You know you want to." I'm gasping in his ear, his body wracking under me with hard shudders as he gets closer with each stroke and pound. "Cum for me Ed, do it." I breath it into his ear.

Finally, he goes over the edge, and when he does, it's magic. He throws his head back and cries my name from deep in his throat. I manage a two more pounds before the tightening of his muscles sends me over the edge with him.

I collapse on top of him, both of us gasping for air. Our hearts are pounding in our chests spasmodically. Finally, we both start to breathe easier and softer. I open my eyes to be met with subdued gold.

"Wow." Ed whispers one little word before he kisses me gently. I just nod before I lift him up in my arms bridal style. I'm careful to try and keep our mess on us and only us.

"Where is your bathroom?" I ask him softly. He just points and I walk out…


	2. Why Do you work here?

(AN: NO, I do NOT own any of the characters. The only thing that I own here is the idea. I don't even own Old Town or anything in it…I only wish that I did..*sniffles* For Ed's outfit and the dance he is performing, just click the link that is provided and it will show you all you need to know XD. I did modify the outfit, but you'll see that. This story will be told from two points of view and like it is the characters themselves telling the story.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ed~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I am lost, alone, and nervous. King Bradley has sent me here on a mission, and sadly I couldn't argue with him. So now here I stand, alone in Old Town. The girls and their johns stare at me, a few of the men even whistle at me. I just keep moving, trying to stay in the glow of the sparse street lights. Why in the hell did I take this job? To find a killer that likes to torment and rape his victims before he kills them as they scream. Even with all that information, I'm still here to try to get a job and play bait. I must be out of my mind.

I pause as I spot a bar on the end of the street. _Kitty's._ I heave a sigh and walk up to the door. Pushing it open, I step into a dimly lit bar where the patrons are entranced by the girl's on stage. Each one has less clothing on then the girl next to her, and I feel bile rise in my throat. I have never liked women, it's always been men that make my blood pound, well one man. But he's untouchable. Like the moon in the night sky or a Greek God. I want him so bad it makes my teeth ache, and that's not all that aches some nights.

I give myself a shake and stop the train of thought before I have to leave the bar and look for a lonely room. A bar maid makes her way over to me, a pair of thong panties, knee-high socks, and a lacy bra are all she wears. I feel a gag in the back of my throat. When she reaches me, I see shadows have painted themselves around both of her haunted green eyes. Her smile is slightly weak as she opens her mouth to speak. "What can I do for you Sugar?" Her voice is hoarse, and I resist the urge to fight the shadows in those haunted eyes.

"I'm here to find a job." I respond. Her eyes widen.

"Sugar, you're not exactly material for me." She says, looking me up and down. I feel her take in my looks. "What are you, sixteen?" She asks. I feel a twitch in my left eye.

"I'm eighteen." I feel my age fall from my lips like a stone. She grins at me, a playful air beginning to cover her like a blanket.

"Well Sugar, if it's work your looking for, you just might find it. But one question before I even think about taking you over to Valkyri." She tells me. I look her dead in the eye.

"Ask me."

"How pure are you Sugar? Ever since you came in here, your eyes have been glued to the floor or the other patrons. Or me. So tell the truth. If you lie to me, then you'll lie to Valkyri and she won't like that. We kill liars down here Sugar." Her tone is deathly and I feel my skin crawl along my spine.

I take a deep breath and look her dead in the eyes. "I've never even been kissed. But that's not why I'm looking away. I'm gay." I let the words tumble past my lips before I try to contain them. I've never told anyone, not even Al.

She grins at me and reaches out to take my right arm. Before I can even pull away her fingers close around my right arm. Her eyes widen and she pauses.

"Sugar, what's wrong with your arm?" Her eyes are narrowing and I know better than to hide it. I need this job, I need to get it, catch the killer and get the hell home.

"Its auto-mail." She just sighs and shakes her head.

"Come on then." I follow her to the back of the bar, trying not to touch anyone, although the men leer at me and one or two try to make a grab for me. I manage to dodge them and keep close behind my bar maid. They don't really scare me, but their looks make me want to shudder. I can't even begin to imagine how the girls work with them. I do however spot a few respectable men, more than likely here when they should be at home with their children.

We reach a shadowed door and I watch in slight fascination as she knocks a few times on it. It's opened a crack and a girl dressed as an odd, skimpy combination of leather, fishnet stockings and metal studs. I watch on as the bar maid and the girl converse in whispers before she lets us in. It's like stepping into a dark lion's den.

A tall woman dressed in a leather corset and skirt stares at me from behind a dank looking desk. Her eyes are dark, deep, and I'm reminded of the love that I harbor for a certain man. I push aside the ache and stand at attention in front of her desk. She rises and waves the bar maid out. I'm alone with just her and her little guard dog.

"What do you want? Not many men dare to come in here. I do believe that the only ones who have come in here leave without a trace." Her voice is cold and dripping with sarcasm. The guard dog giggles slightly from the door. I remain motionless and stare her in the eye.

"I need a job." The laugh that comes next was not what I was expecting. It's as heartless as her voice, and snow storms come to mind.

"Are you just a manly looking woman? Or are you really a male? Granted, you are rather pretty for a boy." She stands in front of me and lifts my chin up. "How old are you boy?"

"I'm eighteen, just turned last week." The woman nods.

"You're awful young then to be here are you not?" The question is a double edged sword.

"I have seen younger here, however I have not seen any men at all." I swallow. She laughs, a deep sound in her throat.

"That is correct, there are no men here. This is a sanctuary for women who have no other choice. They seek out this place to call home when the pimps, rapings, beatings, and drugs become too much for them. No men are allowed here unless they are here to buy the company of one of my girls. It also allows them to be free. Now why do you think I would break that peace for you? A mere boy among us. What reason are you really here? And you better choose the right answer or you will not make it out alive." She speaks in a quiet voice, but it's razor sharp.

Swallowing, I take my life into my own hands once again. I know I'm not to speak of the mission, for I know that the military has no rule here. But if I lie, she will know and I will never get to see him again, or tell him how I feel. Putting my pride aside, feeling my heart begin to race, and my breath catch I let them know. "I was sent here by King Bradley. Not to try to over throw you, but as protection. Bodies of a few of your girls have made their way in to Central City. The King has sent me here to find the killer and stop him. But I can't do it alone. I thought that if I asked you for a job, he will show himself in due time."

She lets out a mirthless laugh. "Is that all? Do you honestly think that we couldn't handle something like this on our own? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now for simply being a military puppet." I gag on the air I breath as the guard dog behind me moves closer to me and I hear the cocking of a gun.

"I just want to help you!" The words burst from my mouth as I feel the icy barrel press against my skull. The barrel is pressed harder to the back of my head, forcing me to my knees. The woman stands above me.

"We don't need help. Try again." Thoughts race through my head, and all that I manage to gasp out is a simple sentence.

"I'm sorry." The words are whispered as I shut my eyes, saying a silent farewell to all those I left behind. The farewell doesn't last long as I'm yanked back to my feet by my ponytail.

"You've got guts boy. I like it. I will let you stay and work here, but first things first. You will do nothing more than dance. You are simply here to be gazed upon and make the men want my girls more. Secondly, answer me this: how pure are you? If I do finally decide to sell you, I want to know how much I should make off of you." Her voice has lost its edge as she makes her way back behind her desk.

"Pure. As white as fresh fallen snow on a cold winters night. I've never even been kissed." I manage to let the answer fall past my lips as my heart tries to remember how to beat.

The guard dog behind me moves back to her place by the door with a snicker. The woman's eyes widen and she begins to laugh. It's a terrifying sound and chills me to my bones."Not even a kiss?! Well well well…you are a very rare, very precious gem indeed. I shall name my price when the time comes now then, what is your name?" Her tone is all business but I can tell she is getting rather tired of talking to me and wants me gone.

"My name is Edward."

"Not any more boy. From now on while you are here, you are simply to be called by a stage name. You are to be…Dallas. Now then, Molly will get you your new outfit. I expect to hear nothing but good things about your. Also, one more thing, no outside contact. You are here under my control now until your job is done. You do not need to let anyone know. Now leave." She gestures me out the door.

Molly, the guard dog, yanks me out by the back of my coat. My head is spinning and I'm dizzy from the encounter I just had. It takes only a second for the rules to set in. Al..how can I tell him?! He thinks that I'm going to call him tomorrow! I pass by the bar maid and I see the shock written all over her face. Clearly, she wasn't expecting to see me alive again. I am hauled off to the left of the stage where a girl in little more than a few scraps of lace is performing on a pole. I gag instinctively and turn my head.

Eyes made of pure blue ice meet mine and it's as though I've forgotten yet again how to breath. They shimmer in the dim light, and cut through the gloom like the light at the end of a dark and terrifying tunnel. The man is slim, and well built. His pale skin gives off what can only be called a faint glow. He lifts his glass to me before he takes a small swig, never breaking eye contact. I feel a slow burn in my gut before I'm whisked away.

"Here, Valkyri hired him. His name is Dallas and he needs an outfit." Molly fairly throws me to a band of girls who just stare at me. They look to one another before they shrug and grab me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*One Month Passes*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Each night it's the same, but not. The men are a blur to me as I dance and earn money. Every now and then one of them tries to grab me only to be hurled out by the girls. Not once has a man tried to buy me though. It bothers me, I am here for a reason, a job. And it is pissing me off that not once as the killer approached me. The only person who has approached me has been the blue eyed man. He always comes to watch me, sitting alone in his little corner. Blaine, he told me his name was Blaine.

He's kind to me, and talks to me. Granted the girls have learned to accept me, and I consider a few of them my friends now. Those friendships only spur me on more to find the killer. But Blaine is different. He's sparked something in me, something only one other man has. But I can't have that man, no matter how bad I long for him, ache for him, he's always out of my reach. Taunting me, teasing me, and it burns within me. But I could have Blaine, try to drown myself in him and stop killing myself with a want that will never be filled.

My shift is coming to an end and like a faithful dog, he's waiting for me at the door, coat in hand to drape around my shoulders. The girls have sent more than one of their guard dogs to make sure I don't break my contract. But each time he leaves me at my door, leaves me aching worse and worse each time, making me long for him or the other man. Either one would do some nights, when the gnawing in my stomach becomes unbearable and I'm crying the forbidden man's name as I cum.

We leave together and walk towards my run-down apartment. "You're getting better every night. Pretty soon you're going to be giving the girls a run for their money." He's teasing me and I smirk.

"Well it shouldn't matter to you anyway what happens to the girls." I reply, leaning against his warm shoulder. Instinctively his arm is around me and I'm leaning into his touch. His arm slides down to wrap around my waist and I fight a blush. I've never been this close like this to another man. I can smell his sent, a combination of sandalwood, stale cigarette smoke, and something coppery I can't quite place.

But another scent comes to mind, one that has my blood pounding in my veins and someone begins to wake up. I fight him, making him lay back down. Blaine raises an eyebrow at me. "Problems?" He asks. I shake my head and just stare at my feet. Finally we make it to the door of my apartment room. "Well, this is where I leave you." He whispers, leaning closer to me.

Our eyes lock and I find that, like the other man, his eyes feel as though they are stealing my soul. He's leaning closer to me and it's as though he's magnetized. I could do this, let him in my life and stop chasing shadows. My eyes are sliding closed and I can feel his warm, coppery scented breath gliding over my face. A flash of silver has us leaping apart. The dagger in the wall says it all. I'm not allowed to do anything yet, not for free anyway. I steal a glance around, looking for the owner of the dagger. No one, but still the warning is clear.

Blaine lets out a shaky chuckle. "Um, looks like I need to leave." His voice is husky and slightly shaky. He reaches over and brushes a shaky hand over my cheek, leaving a burning trail where he touches.

"Looks like it." My voice is low, and shaky as well. Our eyes meet one more time before he turns away.

"Goodnight, Dallas, my cowboy." The name makes my knees shake and I have to steady myself against the doorframe. I wait till he's out of sight before I launch myself into the building. My breathing is ragged and I'm biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. What am I thinking?! I am already in love. But, still, this is somehow different. Not love, but a different emotion. It's not what I feel for the other man in my life. It's weaker, and not as demanding. I sneak into my apartment quietly, listening to the moans and thumps coming from the other apartments.

Grabbing my towel, I make my way into my grungy bathroom. The shower takes a second to warm up, but soon I'm under the spray. It's strong and thunders down over my shoulders and heats me up. I tilt my head back into the spray and close my eyes. Unbidden, eyes as black as the darkest night invade my thoughts. I can feel someone stirring and waking up as the pale, nimble fingers in my mind trace over my body.

My hand slides downward and I gasp slightly as my hand dances along hardened flesh. But in my mind, it's not my hand. A deep voice whispers my name in my ear and I groan, letting his name roll off my tongue. "Roy.." The whispered name is lost to the spray of water. Hard kisses and nips dance along my neck and my movements quicken. I can almost feel his free hand carding through my hair, and soon my own is doing the same thing, tugging my hair slightly as it catches.

The sensations wracking my body have me shaking and soon it's too much. "ROY!" I cry his name into the spray of the shower, my orgasm causing me to sink to the bottom of the shower. I sit there for a moment, shaking and panting, wishing with all my heart and soul that it had really been him. Wishing that Roy had really been there with me. Burying my face in my knees, I let the water flow over me as I try to steady my breathing.

I clamber out of the shower not long after and make my way down a dark hall to my room. Climbing under the blankets, the ache returns. It's painful, and accompanied by the horrible feeling of loneliness. I'll never have him. Tears build in my eyes as the comforting darkness envelops me.

The next morning, I have to force myself out of bed and face the day. Although it flashes by, I still feel as though something is going to happen. I don't know what, but all day long, my stomach is twisting in knots and I feel like something major is going to change. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I just try to shake the feeling off and go about my daily chores.

Before I knew it, the sun had gone down and it was time to make my way to work. Slipping in, I lock eyes with Blaine. He raises his glass as usual and I shoot him a sly smile. I make my way into the back, not really caring for the other patrons. I'm still off the market, so they don't matter to me. I wouldn't do anything with them anyway.

The girls are in full chatter when I begin to change clothes. They are talking about how the crowd is larger than normal, and for some reason, I get slight butterflies in my stomach. Normally the crow is small, so I don't really mind, but the bigger the crowd, the more I worry someone out there will notice me. Shaking off my nerves, I finish getting ready and wait until it's my turn to perform.

Cherry makes her way over to me as I a run a brush quickly through my hair. "Hey Dallas, want me to do your hair?" She's always been kind to me, and I wonder how such a young, sweet girl found herself working here. She pulls a chair up behind me and yanks the brush from my hands. "Dallas?"

"Yeah hun?"

She pauses, "How come your so…I don't know..golden? Most of us girls are pale and here you are like a ray of sunshine." I can hear the slight undertone of jealously in her voice. I turn and face her with a small smile.

"I honestly don't know. I was just born this way hun. But don't worry, I wish some days I had been born pale. I get to much attention like this." I push a lock of her auburn hair over her shoulder and smile at her. Her eyes light up and she just nods.

"Still, how can you not like it?! It gets you so many guys around here." Cherry spins my back around to face the mirror. "I would love to look like you. I get just enough to get by."

I lock eyes with her in the mirror. "If I could give you some hun, I would. And you are pretty enough to get more that "just enough". Now then, don't worry and just have some fun tonight."

"I wouldn't mind having fun with the new patron. Did you hear about him? He's apparently a walking god." She giggles and I just try to play along. The girls normally have little battles over the new guys, but I just stay out of harm's way. They get territorial, and if the claims on him are already being called, he's not even worth looking at.

She finishes brushing my hair and plops the cowboy hat down on my head. "Trust me Dallas, you want to check this one out." Patting me one last time on the shoulder she leaves me alone to get ready herself. I just shrug to my reflection and try and hunt down my lasso.

After a while, Valkyri storms in, barking orders to the girls who have night shift and hustling out the ones who need to be on the streets. She spots me and my stomach drops. "Dallas, get your ass over here." Her voice is liquid steel and I shudder.

"Yeah Valkyri?" I pause right in front of her, trying not to shake. She glares at me.

"So, I hear you were trying to break our little deal last night. Damn it, you know the rules and if I have to, I will make SURE that they sink into that pretty little head of yours. I have NOT set a price for you and if you go snogging guys left and right that price will drop. If you get caught one more time trying that stunt, I will personally deal with you." Her voice is soft, but I still start to shake. It chills me to the bone.

"I understand." My voice is soft and I try to keep eye contact.

"Good. Now get your ass out there and earn your keep." With that, she turns and storms off to pick on one of the new girls. I sink back into my chair and take a deep breath. Show time.

I hear the cat calls and cheers of the men as I make my way out onto the stage. Pushing them aside, I just focus on one man in particular in the crowd. From the back, he's so familiar that I feel that ache bubbling through me. He just keeps his face towards the bar and I find myself longing for him to turn and spot me.

The music flows over me, sinking into my veins and I let my world fill with it. It controls my body, and I'm moving freely, as though I'm the music itself. Finally the man turns to watch me after his bar maid leaves. My stomach plunges into my feet. It's him. The one that has haunted my dreams for years. And he's seeing me like this. I fight the flush that is threatening to paint my face in shame as his eyes go wide and his drink begins to shake.

Before either one of can do anything, one of my more drunken watchers tries to take a swipe at me. Chaos ensues for a moment and it takes a minute for the bar to settle down. I keep dancing, knowing if I stop I'll launch myself off the stage and into his arms. I spot Blaine in the crowd and force myself to watch him instead. I shoot a sly smile his way and watch as his face flushes slightly.

Finally, the song ends and I leap off the stage. Making my way over to Blaine, I make sure that I pass Roy. He's clinging to his drink and just acting as though nothing else is the room. I stop just in front of Blaine. "So, did you like the show?" I tease him slightly. He grins wolfishly at me.

"I don't know, maybe you should dance with me and find out just how much I liked it." His comment makes me laugh, and from the corner of my eye I watch Roy stiffen. It's a cruel game I'm playing, but this is something he's done to me countless times without even knowing it. "So, do you want to dance with me?" Blaine asks. I nod.

"Let me get a drink and I'll think about it. I might not be able to." He just gives me slight glare before making his way to the floor. I wheel around and snatch the drink from the bar maid's hands. "Thanks hun." I swallow the drink quickly and follow Blaine onto the dance floor. But just as I face Blaine, I see Roy leave over his shoulder. "Shit, um Blaine give me a minute, my boss is waving me down." I dart away from him and launch myself through the crowd to the door.

I burst out into the cold night air and there he is, leaning against the building in the sparse light. His eyes are locked on the building across from us and he doesn't even glance at me. I want him to look at me so badly, I say the first thing that comes into my mind. "Why are you here?" He just glances at me and shrugs.

"Why do you think?" His voice is slightly husky and I feel anger in my chest. He's here for a girl. I should have figured. I want to make him be curious about me, not panting after one of the girls. So I decide to toy with him.

"I think it has something to do with me." My voice is harsh, anger showing through. All he fucking does is nod at me. The nod hits me like a ton of bricks. I shiver in the cold night air with anger. That bastard Bradley really did send him here for me. I let out a barking laugh. "So why did they send you? They think I can't handle this on my own?" I move closer to him slightly. And suddenly, Roy moves towards me as well. We meet in the middle of the door, and I'm pissed. They shouldn't have sent him. I didn't want him to see me like this.

It was a bad choice for us to stand by the door. It flies open and slams into both of us. I let out a small snarl and Roy curses, but the drunk and the girl I recognize as Cherry just keep walking. We manage to collect ourselves. "Do you think it's wise to stand right here?" He asks me. All I can do is just look at him and shrug. I don't care anymore, the humiliation and rage are battling in me. I have to get us out of here. Reaching over I grab his coat sleeve and start tugging him down the road to my apartment, trying to ignore the fact I just ran out on work and how cold it is. "Where are we going?" He hisses at me.

"Shut up. I'm not on the market, so if Valkyri finds you with me, we are both dead." My voice is low and deadly. Roy just stays silent and trots along behind me. I lead him up to my rundown building and just throw open the door. I glance around only once, to be sure that none of the girls have followed before I shove him in.

He stumbles into the dark hallway and freezes, waiting for me to turn the light on. I don't, I just keep pushing him down the hall to where I live, shame and humiliation never quite leaving my face. Finally, we make it to my door. I push him in and snap the light on, momentarily blinding both of us.

"Sit." I motion for him to sit on the only chair in the room. It rests in a corner and he makes his way over to it as I stretch out across a small bed. I swallow hard and try to calm myself down. "So, now that we're safe, why did they send you?" I'm watching his every move, determined not to lose control to the fact he's closer to me than he's ever been. He shifts the seat.

"Why did they send you?" He shoots back. I sigh and let myself relax. I lay my arm across my eyes and just decide that the truth would be the best option. If I lie, he might never talk to me again, and I wouldn't be able to handle that. So with that, I start my tale.


	3. All I've ever wanted

Naturally, I don't own ANY of the characters…I only wish that I did..All I own is the idea….

He's watching me, I can feel his eyes on me and so I sit up. "You remember last month when a bunch of bodies showed up? Well, those bodies were once girls that worked here. The killer is nicknamed Johnny, and for good reasons. He acts like a john, just wanting what everyone here wants. Well, when the girls leave with him, they never comes back. King Bradley sent me here to find this man and stop him. The girls don't know why I'm here. The only one who knows is Valkyri. Bradley wants me to find this killer and stop him so the bodies of dead hookers will stop piling up on the doorstep." I never take my eyes off of him. But his face shadows and rage shows in his eyes.

"So you're just bait." He replies. All I can do is nod. He's getting madder every second. I try to comfort him.

"It's fine, I can handle this. But there's just one problem. Valkyri won't let me work. All I can do is dance." I spit out the sentence in anger. "I'm not allowed to work the streets. She thinks I'll take all the customers."

"I can see why." I shoot a glance his way, one regal eyebrow raised in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Drop it."

"No."

I fight the urge to smack him and try to be the adult in the conversation, but he beats me to it. "Look, we're not kids, so let's not act like them ok?" I just snort and stand up.

"I need to change." I throw my hat onto the broken table in the corner by where he's sitting. It shoots by his head and lands on the scared wood. I make my way over to the only dresser in the room and pulls out my favorite sleeping shirt and a pair of black boxers. Pausing, I cast a glace over my shoulder. "I'll be right back." He just nods.

I dart into my tiny hallway and throw myself into the bathroom. Why? Why did I bring him here?! I should have just acted as though I never saw him. If I get caught with him in my room, Valkyri will have my head mounted on her wall as an example. I wreak my brain trying to think of an excuse to make him leave and come up empty handed. Grumbling to myself, I leave the bathroom.

I make my way back into my bedroom to find him looking around. Tossing my work clothes onto the floor, I reclaim my position on the bed.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask yet again. Roy looks away and clears his throat.

"I came to make sure you were still alive. They told me that you were more than likely dead. I was sent here to collect a body." I see him shudder at the thought. I shift on the bed, so they think I'm dead!

"Why did they think I was dead?!" I fairly yelp the sentence. He just ignores my question and makes his way over to the bed and sits down next to me.

"You stopped contacting anyone who was outside of this Dump." He says. All I can do is glare at him for being stupid. It should have been obvious why.

"I wasn't allowed to contact anyone. But I did manage to send a note to Al telling him that." I spit back. He takes a deep breath and I think that he's going to yell at me. I brace myself slightly for an argument, but what he's says next almost knocks me off of my own bed.

"Why didn't you contact me? I could have help you!" He asks me. I look away and force myself to think. He's so close, and it's clouding my senses. The ache is started to rear it's head but I try to fight it down. I turn and face him. Our eyes lock and just as I open my mouth to respond to him, he touches me. His hands seem to take on a life of their own and make my leg their new home. The feel of his calloused hand on me has me almost leaping out of my skin.

"I just..I…" I can't help it and I start to stammering. I shivering slightly at the butterfly touch he has on my upper leg, just below my boxers. Our eyes lock, and I can't tell who's breathing starts to accelerate, mine or his. It doesn't matter. His hand trails slowly upward as his other hand pushes me down onto the bed. My eyes are as wide saucers and I can't help but wrap my arms around him as he leans. Our breaths mingle.

"Roy." I whisper the name that has haunted my nightmares. His lips stop just above mine and I fight the urge to whimper. One of his hands grasps the hem of my shirt and his other one is tangled tightly in my hair.

"Edward." He leans down to nibble my ear I moan under him as his teeth graze my skin. Everywhere he's touching is starting to burn. "Edward, all you have to do is to tell me to stop." He tells me. I shift away until our eyes lock once more.

"What if I don't say no? What if I say yes?" My voice is ragged and I can hardly breath.

"God, Ed, you have no idea, do you? I've wanted this for a long time, longer than you can imagine. You...you're beautiful, I have always thought so. I'm a selfish man and if you let me, I'll take everything...Only if you let me," it comes out as a jumbled mess but the confession had been locked away for too long to be elegant.

I feel my face light up like a christmas tree. I've longed to hear those words. "Roy?" I try to gather my thoughts and pause for a moment, biting my lip hard before plunging ahead, "I think...I KNOW I like you too. I think I always have. I just..." I stumble and push him away with the thought that crosses my mind, turning my expression hard, "I will not be another one of your famous one night stands," My voice is cold and could rival Valkyri's.

"You are not one of my one night stands. I want you more than for your body." He finally kisses me. His lips are like silk as they meet mine and I gasp into it. But I won't let him have all the fun and I push my lips back onto his. Soon I feel his tongue along my lower lip, begging me to let him in. I crack them a bit, a little shy at first, but then his tongue meets mine.

It as though my mouth has been lit on fire with the sensations. The faintest hint of the wiskey that he had been drinking, and peaches. That's is all I can taste as our tongues battle for dominance. My head is reeling, and my heart starts to try and pound out a rhythm that matches the one in his chest. I untangle my hands from the back of his shirt to start undoing the cumbersome thing.

(AN: Ok, if you are skittish about lemons. DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO NO WHINING TO ME THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!!)

I gasping for air as he breaks away when I slide the cloth off his shoulders. Suddenly, I spot a scar. "Where did you get this?" I ask him softly.

"I got that a long time ago." The sentence is short but I can tell he'd rather not talk about it. I take the hint and just slide my hands back up the pale torso to tangle again in his hair, pulling him back down into a fiery kiss. Our tongues move together in a sensual dance and his hands are once again wandering down to the hem of my shirt. Inch by mere inch he eases it up my body. I swear that he's trying to drive me crazy. As it reaches my chest, he suddenly begins to trail butterfly kisses down my jaw bone. Just as he makes it to my neck, so does my shirt.

Breaking contact only long enough to pull it the rest of the way off, he goes back to work on my neck. It's like he knew without me telling him that my neck was one of my buttons. Biting and nipping, he makes his way down to the shining hoops in my nipples. I can't help it, and I start moaning louder to the feathery touches, my skin feeling like someone has lit a fire under it. My eyes slam shut and I can't help but writhe under him.

Suddenly I feel his tongue on the hoop. I let out what sounds like a gasp as his mouth teases the nub. He starts to swirl it around with his tongue and I think the sensation will cause me to have a heart attack. My hands clench his hair almost painfully. He just keeps on teasing the nub and the silver with his teeth. Lost in the feeling, it takes me a second to realize that his other hand has come to life.

My body acts on its own, back arching into his touches as his hand explores the shape and curves of my body. When it strikes the onyx crossbones, my eyes fly open and I have to keep from shoving his hand down to my groin.

"Rooooyyyy." My voice is breathy and tries to catch in my throat. Suddenly all of his movements stop and I almost punch him. "What are you doing?! Don't you dare stop!" I beg, wiggling against him.

He shoots me a wicked smile that causes me to melt slightly before he begins a trail with his tongue to meet with his hand. He dips his tongue in into my belly button, snaking it around the crossbones. I feel his hands on the elastic of my boxers and I tremble slightly. He coaxes my hips up and painfully slowly, he slides them down my legs. Sitting above me, he just stares at me.

As he stares at me, my heart starts to pound harder. What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if he just thinks that I'm too skinny and young? I would die if he did want me after all of this. Not once has anyone ever looked at my body, and here he is just staring at me. A lump rises in my throat and I almost let out a cry. Suddenly, a blush paints itself all over his face and I follow his line of sight. Our eyes meet and I blush even harder as his eyes eat me.

His hands trail all over my body and come to brush my hair out like a halo around my face. "Ed." His voice is husky and deep. He leans down and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms wrap around him, hearing him hiss slightly as the cool auto-mail touches his bare back. My hands meet with his pants.

"No fair, you still have your pants on." I growl at him. He smiles at me, his eyes blazing with lust.

"You'll just have to fix that problem won't you?" Roy replies. I let my hands glide down his back again, raising slight goosebumps as they go. They meet the edge of the pants and I let one hand slowly and agonizingly start to tug down his zipper. His eyes snap shut as I wrap my hand around his shaft. He groans and his hands ball into fists in my sheet.

I lean up and start to nip at his pale neck, sucking on it and I pull him closer with my free hand. He's gasping and moaning with each stroke I give him. Finally, I just let go and pull him fully on top of me. Our bodies meet for the first time and I gasp at the same time he lets out a throaty moan. We both pause, gasping for air and trying to keep our sanity. We lay still for a moment, and I decide to make the first move.

Bucking my hips up into his Roy cries out at the sensation. The sensation is overwhelming and I bury my face in his shoulder and sink my teeth slightly into his pale skin . My muffled moans are joined with his. Roy gasps and picks up the pace, grinding his hips hard into mine. I try to pick the pace up more, wanting every inch of him. But every time I try to take control, he slows down. Suddenly he stops.

He pulls away from me. "Stop that." He growls into my ear. All I manage is a few whimpers and thrust against him harder again. Gasping, he collapses back on me.

Slowly, he takes control again. Ever so slowly, he grinds against me. Softly and slowly till he's got me writhing against him. "Rooooooooyyyyyy!" I groan his name, bucking against him, my body begging him to move faster. The bastard just grins at me.

"Problems?" he whispers, slowing his movements even more. I feel as though my body is on fire, and I'm so close that it hurts. He's driving me crazy slowly and it feels like heaven and hell have met. By now all I can do is gasp for air and try to buck against him harder.

"Roy, please please stop teasing me!" I'm begging him, dropping all my defenses just to make him stop tormenting me. He just pauses and lays there on top of me. My eyes snap open. "ROY!" I cry out. The bastard just watches me.

"Yes?"

"What the hell? Please Roy, please! I was so close!" I don't care if I sound like a kid begging for candy, I want him. He just smirks at me and I almost cry as he still lays there on me.

"Really? Well then, I guess I just have to fix that problem won't I?" He purrs into me ear. I sudder at the feeling of his breath against me.

"Roy please." I groan his name, eyes begging as well.

He stop me. "Edward, I don't think you know what I mean." I narrow my eyes for a moment before it dawns on me.

"I think I do, and I am." I wrap my arms around him and pull him in for a quick kiss. He studies me for a long moment, taking in the steady expression of desire in my eyes and he finally gives in.

"Very well then" He places three fingers on my lips. It takes me a second to realize what he's asking for. Pulling them into my mouth, I nip and suck on them, coating them liberally. Roy's face turns slightly redder every second. Pulling them out, he presses his lips against mine as he slowly slides one in. I wince, but kiss back, my breathing regaining its former harshness.

As quickly as he can, he slips a second finger in. My eyes snap open, and a whimper escapes slightly. "It'll get better, I promise." He whispers in his my ear. The pain is slightly unbareable. My eyes water with the pain. It hurts, but I trust him. Roy nips at my neck and makes his way back down to my nipples. Rolling it around with his tongue, he tries to occupy me as he manages to slide the third finger in.

I cry out at the blinding pain. "Roy!" My voice is laced slightly with it. I feel as though I'm being split apart, and it takes all of myself control not to cry.

"Shhhh. It will get better, I swear." He whispers into the shell of my ear. All I can do is nod and snap my eyes shut. He starts to scissor his fingers, stretching me. The pain is blinding me, not showing any end. I'm wiggling against him slightly, tears in my eyes. He begins to pump in and out of me, trying to prepare. Suddenly the pain melts away as he hits a point deep inside of me. I moan out loud, the feeling making me float.

He angles his fingers to brush against it a few more times causing me to wither and groan against him. Finally he slides his fingers out and moves to position himself between my legs. Leaning in, he steals one last kiss before he pushes into me.

I bite my lip to keep from crying out. It's pure agony. All I can feel is pain as he fills me. He pauses, waiting for me to adjust to the sensation of him being in me. It feels like I'm going to split apart. But I can take the pain. I want him so badly.

I'm panting under him, both of us as still as statues. I want him to move though, to feel that sensation of ecsasy. I buck against him, making him sink deeper into me and I try not to cry out. He takes the lead and begins a nice steady rhythm with his hips. At first it feels like he's just trying to kill me, but then, he hits that little spot that has me arching off of the bed and making us press chest to chest. I let out a deep throated moan and he groans in response. Picking up the pace he makes sure to brush that magic little spot.

I'm writhing under him, the sensation of him in me hitting that spot has my head spinning and a hot, bright sensation has started to fill me. My eyes meet that back of my head as he slams in to me, lost in passion. Our bodies form into one and I'm gasping and panting as he slams into me. Its starting to be much and I can feel the passion building and an end is showing its head.

I pull him to me tighter , and our lips clash together. Sweat mingles together as our foreheads meet. I match his pace and our bodies slide against one another, the rhythm perfect. The sensations washing over me has he pounds into me. Then he does something I never expected.

He reaches down, his hand sliding down my chest to wrap around my shaft. I arch into his hand, the fire inside me building and has my head spinning around. Its incredible, like nothing I've ever felt. He strokes me with each thrust of his hips and I can feel my climax coming. I try to bit my lip, but I cave.

"Roooooyy." I groan his name, letting out everything I'm feeling. He shudders on top of me.

"Edward, don't you hold out on me. Fair is fair is it not? Come on now. You know you want to." He gasps in my ear. I'm gasping for air, moaning his name harder and longer, getting closer with each stroke and pound. "Cum for me Ed, do it." He breaths it into his my ear.

It's that little sentence sends me over the edge. I throw my head back and cry his name from deep in my throat. My seed crashes out of me, each pulse pulling me farther and farther under that way of pure pleasure. He slams into me a few more times before I feel his heat slash across my insides. Roy cries my name, collapsing on me and shuddering.

Our hearts are beating to the same melody, a frantic tune that is trying to slow. Finally, we both start to breathe easier and softer. I crack open my eyes, watching his face as he gasps for air, bliss written all over it. He opens his eyes and our eyes lock.

"Wow." It's all I can manage to whisper before he kisses me gently. He just nods before he lifts me up in his arms bridal style. He's extremely careful and keeps our mess on us and only us.

"Where is your bathroom?" He asks me softly. I just point down the hall and he carries me into the grungy room. He holds to him tightly as he turns on the water. I kiss his neck, leaving my mark. Although I can think about little, I still smile as I kiss his pale skin. All this time it was me he wanted. Not some random girl, not just any man, but me. He steps under the spray with me still in his arms.

"Ed?" His voice his low and I can hear the satisfaction in it.

"Yes?" I cling to him as the warm water washes me clean.

"I…well..I love you Edward Elric." The confession is whispered into my hair, but I hear it all the same. A grin paints itself all over my face. For a night, all is perfectly right.

"I love you too Roy Mustang." As I say the words, I know that no matter what, it will always be him. I push aside the worry at what Valkyri will do to me and just let the man who really owns me kiss me as the water pours over us.

*AN: NO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY..I just..well…couldn't write anymore because of the tissue shoved up my nose. But don't worry, Val IS going to find out..and what will happen to our poor Ed then…?


	4. Caught In the Act

.AN: Of course, I don't own them, or anything…I own just the idea…*sniffles* I wish that I did…….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ed~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The light is trying to blind me. No matter where I roll on my bed, it keeps trying to shine right in my eyes and drive me insane. Finally I flip over and just bury my face into the pillow, until said pillow groans and throws a strong arm around me. Shooting up in bed, my eyes land on a pale, handsome man. A man that, until a yesterday, had only been a distant dream for me to try and reach. That's when reality decides to plant its large boot in my already sore ass. My eyes go wide and I'm leaping from the bed. Stupid idea.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, the pain comes crashing down on me and I collapse back on the bed with a strangled curse. This must have finally roused the sleeping rock for he finally groans and cracks an eye open.

"What is your problem?" Roy grumbles, casting a glance my way. I try to melt him with my glare. That's it?! All he can ask is what is my problem? I feel the slight urge to strangle him as I try to get comfortable on the bed. He sits up and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"What's my problem? Let's think, my ass hurts, the girls can find out any moment, and for fucks sake stop staring at me like that!" I rant, trying to avoid the smoldering stare. He's looking at me as though he wants to eat me, and normally I wouldn't have minded. Roy laughs that smoky laugh of his and I fight the urge to melt. Reaching over, he wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me close to him.

He hugs me to him, and I wrap my arms around him. "Oh come on, you like me staring, and I will make sure none of them see me. I won't let you get into too much trouble." He pulls me closer and tilts my head back. Before I can protest, his hand is buried in my hair, yanking my head back as his mouth crashes onto mine. I groan as he pushes me down on the bed. I break away from him and smile. Roy just smirks at me and sits up. "Now then, is that a better way to start your day?"

I swat his arm. He laughs as I stand up and as soon as my ass bears weight, I hiss in pain. Suddenly, his face is serious and he stands up to help me. "I'm fine, it'll go away. I just, well, like I said, last night was all new to me." He hugs me.

"I'm sorry, you know I never wanted to hurt you." He buries his face in my hair. I just glare at his chest.

"It's fine. Now then, I don't have much for breakfast, but that is besides the point. You need to leave anyway. But before you go promise me you will come back tonight." I hug him, taking in his scent. He nods and pulls away.

"I'd come back anyway to see that little dance of yours." He says, a smirk on his face. I slap his arm and just throw his jeans into his face.

It's not long before I'm alone again in my apartment before there is a knock on the door. Swallowing my bite of toast, I make my way to my door and crack it open. Molly is standing there, and I know that it's just gotten bad. She just stands there, not making a sound.

"Let me get my clothes changed." I tell her, shutting the door and racing to my room. I sink onto the bed. Did they see him leave?! Questions fly through my head as I pull on my leather pants and a wife beater. Yanking my boots on and grabbing my wallet and phone, I open my door again. She glares at me and just starts walking down the hall. I follow her, trying not to hear the sounds coming from my neighbors.

As we walk down the street, avoiding trash and the other girls, I see one or two shoot sympathetic glances my way and it hits me like one of Armstrong's fists. She knows. We make it to Kitty's and Molly holds the door open. As I step inside and let my eyes adjust, I notice two things majorly wrong. The first one that I notice is that Valkyri isn't in her normal office, and the second thing is, Roy is handcuffed to a chair in the middle of the room. Two of the bar maids are just lounging behind him and I have to keep myself in check.

"So, Dallas, care to explain things to me?" Valkyri's voice is like pure ice, and I bite my inner lip. She steps closer and I know I have to play my cards right or both Roy and I will end up six feet under. She's glaring at me and in the dim light, I can just barely make out the malice in her eyes. Swallowing my pride, I straighten my back.

"What do you want to know?" My voice is low, and slightly rough. She just steps closer and suddenly, all I can see is starts. Her backhand lands square on my cheek and I almost make friends with the floor as her other hand snaps my head back the other way.

"Don't be a smartass. You know what I mean. You broke our contract. When you came here looking for work, we made a deal. I can sell you for pure price and you get to look for your little killer. Now, you are as cheap as any of the other girls here, and I'm out. I lost money on you. Now, what do I do with your little boy here? Do I make you watch as I kill him? Or should I make him pay me for you and then ship him out of here never to see you again?" Her voice is like liquid steel and I feel a shudder rip through me at the thought of Roy being hurt. This is my fault.

If I would have just left him alone, pushed him away. But I didn't, and now, he could be killed. Throwing caution to the wind, I look her dead in the eye.

"I know I broke it. But it's not his fault. I jumped him. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't do anything to him. It's me your mad at, so do what you want to me, just let him go." I plead, not looking at the man who's struggling to bite his gag off. Valkyri just laughs that icy laugh of hers.

"And why should I let him go? He's just as much to blame as you are. He knows the rules down here. They're not uncommon."

I shudder and hang my head. "Please, just let him go. I will pay the price for him to be safe." I beg. I hear one of the girls move and the sound of flesh meeting flesh makes me want to throw myself over to where Roy is. He doesn't make a sound as the girl slaps him again before she removes the handcuffs.

He stands up from the chair with a snarl. "Sit down." Valkyri barks at him. He remains standing.

"Roy, please just sit down. This has nothing to do with you. It's my fault. Now just listen to her and sit down." I spit the words at him through clenched teeth. He just glares and sits down.

"Good, now that we are all listening. He called you Roy? Well Roy, you owe me, and you owe me big money. He was pure, not something we get often down here. So, how much was he worth do you think?" She's toying with him, treating him like a cat would a mouse to make it feel safe. But he sees through her.

"He means nothing to me. However much you want to charge me is fine. I have no feelings for the brat, he was just a fun time last night." Roy says, his face blank as he stares at her.

She grins a wicked grin. I suppress a shudder again as she looks him up and down. "Well, if he means nothing, then this won't bug you?" The fist was not what I was expecting. I hit the floor hard, blood pooling in my mouth from my cheek colliding with my teeth. He never moves, he just sits there, not even flinching. Valkyri yanks me up by my hair. "Now, I can't mangle that pretty face of yours. You are working tonight. No one wants to watch a dancer who's got black eyes. However, we can work with that pretty body of yours." Her voice is soft as she holds me up by my hair alone.

My eyes are watering in pain and Roy is just sitting there, watching. We both know he can't do anything and show her our true feelings. But it hurts none the less to have him see me like this. She throws me back onto the floor and kicks me in the side. I don't yelp, I just take the kick and try to ignore the pain. I've had worse. "Get up. Now, you will go into the back room and let Sahara fix that cheek of yours." One of the girls dressed as a nurse yanks me up by my shirt and drags me towards the back room.

"As for you, get out. I don't want to see you here ever again. He belongs to me now. Until he catches his little killer, he works for me. That means that anything having to do with him has to be cleared by me." I don't hear the rest as the door slams shut. As soon as it's closed, Sahara throws her arms around me.

"Oh Dallas, hunny, are you ok? Is it just your face?" Her concern is pure.

"Yeah." I don't look at her, but I hug her back. The pain of not seeing Roy is worse than anything. She starts to bustle around, grabbing an ice pack and a first aid kit. I wince as the cold cloth touches my cheek.

"Hunny, why did you do it? Did he.." She lets the sentence trail off as Valkyri walks in. The woman glares at me and I think my soul tries to dig a hole to hide in. Her eyes rake over me.

"Looks like I didn't do too bad." She comments, leaning on the vanity across from me. She grumbles something under her breath and turns to Sahara. "He is not to leave the bar for any reason today. Make him do chores in the back if you have to. I have to go do the rounds and check on the girls and make sure their all still here." With one last glare at me, she leaves the room. I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at her back.

Sahara just glares at the closed door before turning back to me. "Now, as I was saying, why did you do it? You knew you'd get into trouble!" She says. I just shrug. I can't tell her that I'm in love with him, if I didn't everything would go down the drain. She shakes her head and sighs. "Well hunny, I won't pry. Now then, I have an idea. I know why you're here, and he must be here to help you. I will send him a message to keep in the area, so that way if anything happens you won't be alone." With that, she leaves me alone in the back room.

I wait till I know she's out of ear shot before kicking a chair across the room. I was so stupid! Growling to myself, I storm out of the small room and into the bar. A few of the regular men have come in since Valkyri left and they leer at me over their drinks. I just shoot them a smirk and hop up on one the bar stools. The bar maid makes her way over to me. "What can I get you Sugar?" I just shrug. I'm not old enough to drink yet.

"I guess I take a Mountain Dew." I grumble. One of the men finally decides that I'm must look to lonely. He saunters over and takes the seat next to me as the bar maid hands me my soda. I just try to ignore him and stare at my drink, anger coursing through me. I should have been paying attention to him. He slowly sets his hand on my leg and squeezes it softly. I leap up, strangling a curse. He just glares at me.

"What's the problem Goldie? I was just trying to be friendly." He complains, faking innocent. I should just leave, just walk into the back and do as I'm told. But I don't. I glare at him.

"Well, you tried to be "friendly" with the wrong guy." Pure hatred colors my voice and I see it dawn on him. He stands up from his stool and backs away.

"Fine, fine, I'll just go." He stammers, darting out. The bar maid glares at me.

"Dallas!" She snaps. I turn and face her. "Go do your chores." I growl and just storm into the back. It's going to be a long night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My shift finally starts and I just go through the motions. Nothing really reaches me as I do my dances. All I can think about is Roy. Did he get Sahara's message? Will he make sure to keep me safe? I try to push the thoughts aside and keep up my job. Finally, my break time arrives and I'm leaping off the stage. I don't know when, but Valkyri has shown back up at the bar. She waves me over and I suppress the urge to flip her off. I don't want anything to do with her.

"Dallas, get your ass over here now." She barks. I shove my way through the crowd. She smirks at me when I get up to her. "This is the one you want?" She turns to face Blaine. It takes it a second before it dawns on me. She finally put me on the market. All because I slept with Roy, everything I have been working on is falling down around me. Blaine smirks at me and I feel my stomach drop and my breathing catches in my throat. It's a smirk that makes my blood run cold and freeze up in my veins.

"That's him." He replies. She nods and he hands her a folded wad of money. I can't tell how much, but I know I'm not cheap. They whisper something between the two of them and she nods.

"Dallas, I'm cutting your shift short tonight. Don't do anything stupid." She snaps at me. I just stand rooted to the spot, unable to say or do anything. I feel someone tug at my arm and I look at Blaine. He just smiles and starts to pull me out the door. I just let myself be dragged along like a ship being pulled out to sea with the tide. I don't know what to do. At first, Blaine was attractive to me. But now I finally have the one I want and he means nothing. What should I do?

Thoughts race through my head as we get closer and closer to the door. Each one is more stupid than the last. The cold air hits my bare skin and I shiver. He throws his coat around me and just keeps dragging me along behind him. The grip his hand has on my arm is like a steel band holding a prisoner to the chair. We turn away from where my apartment is.

"Blaine?" My voice is soft and ragged. He turns to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the place I'm renting. She finally let me buy you Dallas. What we've both wanted since I met you." He says, smiling. I just try to push away from me.

"I'm sorry, but something's come up." I try to explain. He stops and yanks me closer to him.

"What?" His voice is deadly. I feel the anger building up within me. First the whole episode with Valkyri, and now he's trying to play like he owns me?! I yank free of his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Blaine." I try to keep calm. He tries to grab me again and I snap. Throwing caution to the wind, I punch him in the face, hard. He cries out and his hand flies to his jaw where I struck him. Our eyes meet and I feel ice slide down my back. His eyes are glazed, and I know instantly something I should have known from the time I met him. He is not Blaine, he's Johnny.


	5. Caged in the Lion's Den

(AN: Ok, I am SO sick of writing this. If I owned them, I would be famous and rich so it's obvious that I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!!! OR OLD TOWN…XD but hey, I can dream. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me and they keep me going. So if you keep sending me pretty reviews like you all have been, I will keep writing. 3)

As always I don't own these guys. If I did as always they will NOT be doing what they do in the anime or the manga…MUAHAHAHAH they are property of Hiromu Arakawa.

Ed: So what happens to me in this chapter? *stares at author*

Malfoysdaughter: *Sweatdrops* well if I tell you now, the fans and readers won't have to read to find out. They will stab me to death..so um you are on your own to see…

Ed: WHAT?!

Roy: HA Welcome to my world! I haven't had my POV for the past THREE CHAPTERS!

Ed: Well if you didn't run away and let her freaking tie me to that chair, YOU'D GET MORE TIME! *pouts*

Roy: I guess you have a point…

Malfoysdaughter: Why don't you both shut up and let me get on with this? *Pulls out rope* Ok whose up to be tied?

Both: UMM ok…

Roy: LOVE YOU ED BYE!! *runs away*

Ed: Ohhh shit……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ed~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He lowers his hand and I see blood the color of a rose roll down his chin from his nose. I brace myself as I meet his gaze, trying not to let him see the panic that is bubbling in my stomach like a vat of acid. We both stand there frozen for only a second longer, although it seems like years to me. Finally, he makes the first move.

Bracing myself for the blow I think he has prepared for me, I drop into a stance I've always done. It's like dropping a comforting blanket around my shoulders as I eye him. But the stance is useless. He pulls out a gun. The look in his eyes says that he doesn't care what I try, he'll kill me right here, right now. Something in the back of my mind is screaming that it doesn't matter if it's now or later that he shoots me, either way I'm going to die.

The other part of my brain is trying to keep sane. I hate guns, but even through the static that is my irrational part, the part screaming for me to listen finally wins the war. But by the time the word rolls through my thoughts like thunder rolls over the stormy plains, it's too late. The lightning has struck.

A warning shot just grazes my cheek and I stifle the cry of pain. It could be worse. "Now then Dallas, we are just going to go to my place and have a good time ok? Don't scream, and don't do anything stupid. I will not hesitate to use this if you do." He waves the pistol around like it's no big deal. I just nod. Plans begin to form in my mind and I hope that they will work.

He grabs my arm again and I just let him. The barrel of the gun has found a nice warm home in the small of my back. He uses his own jacket and the way his hand is positioned to make it look like he's just rubbing me. The girls just keep to their own twisted little worlds and I'm all alone in my nightmare, screaming deep down for it to end.

We finally come upon a semi descent apartment complex. It's cleaner than mine, although not by much. None of the windows are broken and only the expensive girls work here, so most of them are on the streets right now. He lets my arm go to unlock the door, but keeps the icy barrel against me. It feels as though an ice sickle has been pressed against fevered skin. Blaine, or Johnny, by now I don't care what he's called, throws open the door and shoves me in. "Walk." The command is simple, yet my stubborn side wants to fight. I want to kick him, fight him, and hurt him. Yet I can't.

Unbidden thoughts of my motley family race through my mind. Al, Roy, Winry and all of their smiling faces. I can't fight him, I can't hurt him. I CAN'T DIE! Blaine keeps a steady hand at my back as he guides me to the room he's apparently occupying.

We make it to a black door and I feel like it will open into Hell itself. And in a sense, I am. The door is about to open to my own personal Hell that, no matter what happens, I must live through to see their faces again. He pulls out a dull key the color of rust, and I wonder if it's just painted by the girls' blood, the ones that walked in this door, but never walked out.

He throws the door open and I can't see past the light that leaks in from the doorway. Stepping in, I let my instincts take over. He steps in behind me and slams the door shut. The pistol is still against my back, so I have to force myself to wait. Blaine doesn't turn the light on and it bugs me. I can't fight if I can't see where I am. Apparently he knows the room by heart because he just pushes me along like someone would a shopping cart.

The edge of the bed crashes against my knees and he pushes me down onto it. It gives slightly under my weight. I land on my stomach with a grunt. I hear him rustling around in the shadows. Rolling over, I crawl over to the wall. My back slams against it and I'm straining to see what he's doing. I hear the clatter of something hitting the nightstand. I can't tell if it's the pistol or what. Blindly I reach slowly for whatever it is. But just as my fingers graze the edge of the bed, he's dropping down beside me like a stone.

He feels my hand and slaps it. "Don't even try it." He whispers in my ear. I shudder at the sensation. "What to do with you first?" He licks the shell of my ear.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I spit the words through my teeth. He laughs and it reminds of Valkyri. I gather my strength and try to shove him away. He just snickers and shoves me down deeper into the mattress. I'm officially pined. "Blaine, you don't understand. Please just let me up. I won't run." I'm trying to talk to him, make him think straight.

"Please Dallas. Do you know how many times I've heard that?" He snaps, sitting up. I can't see his face, but just the way his voice is full of ice I know he's pissed and I shouldn't egg him on. But I still try.

"Blaine, I don't want this like this! I just want you to go slowly with me. I want to be able to enjoy myself." I'm stalling for time, and saying things that make sick to my stomach. Finally his grip relents and isn't trying to rip it from my body. But the grip he has on my automail I don't feel.

"So you do want me? You aren't going to fight me?" He asks voice low. I just nod. I can't verbally agree to something that I'm not really going to keep. Slowly, as though I'm a being made of thin glass, he moves in. Gently he starts to nip at my neck and all I want to do is stab him.

I try to ignore what he's doing to me as I try to formulate a plot in my head to escape. His hands brush my nipple rings and I try to fight losing myself to the touch. I'm losing fast though as his hands run softly down my body, tracing my curves and learning the shapes of my muscles. As his hand brushes the piercing in my navel, my body betrays me and arches into the touch.

"So, I found something you like." Blaine breaths against my ear. I thrash my head from side to side. No, I don't really like any of this. I don't want it. It's not right, he's not Roy and I don't love him. Finally, my brain kicks into over drive as he starts to undo my chaps. I am not just going to lay here being the victim. Throwing all caution to the winds and letting my sanity shatter to the hard, cold floor, I slap my hands together.

He doesn't suspect a thing, the creep just keeps on caressing my body. I reach down and slam both of my hands onto the bed. The blanket we are laying on turns itself into a tight binding prison for his arms. It yanks them off of me and pins him to his own bed. Leaping from the bed as quick as a startled hare, I clap my hands together once again. Glaring down at him, I mimic his evil smirk.

"I told you before, don't fucking touch me. Now then, you aren't who you say you are, are you?" I ask him. He just growls at me. Reaching over, I snap on the lamp. It was the pistol that he had tossed on to the nightstand. I reach over and grab it. "So is this what you used to kill all those girls that you dumped in Central?" I ask him softly.

"It's none of your concern why I have that. And what do you mean about the girls? I'm here only for one reason. You know why." His eyes travel my body slowly. I roll my eyes at the lie.

"I know it was you. Any girl here would willingly follow you to this very room to give you what they are selling. But every time one walked in, she never walked out alive. So why did you do it? Trying to get publicity? Or what?" I question him.

"I don't really think it's any of your business as to why I did what I did in this room. But I will say this, the girls here don't deserve to have their own laws. Everyone in this stinking city has to obey the laws set for us by the military. Why should the whores of this place be any different?" He spits back at me. Fury is twisting his once handsome face into the mask of what could resemble a demon.

"So it really was you causing us all those problems. Well, I'm kinda glad that you never figured out that my name isn't really Dallas. I'm Edward Elric, more commonly known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. One of the military's prized show dogs." I grin as I talk. His eyes narrow as he looks me up and down.

"You're the famous Fullmetal?" He laughs slightly as he talks.

"What's so funny about who I am?" I hiss.

"If you're such a prized dog to them, then why did they send you down here to hunt a killer? They don't care what happens down here. Or did you do something that would make them mad at you?" His voice is light and airy, as though we are simply stating how the weather is. But his eyes haven't lost the glint of a mad man. He's trying to trick me into a false sense of security.

"They knew that you wouldn't be able to pass me up. Or one other man for that matter, but since he's higher up on the food chain then I am, I was sent. They never really took their eyes off of me once while I was here. Every step I took was reported back to them through one particular person. No, I'm not going to cry names or gender. It's none of your concern. What IS your concern is that you should be afraid, very very afraid." My voice is low and I add the ice that I learned from Valkyri. She may be a bitch, but she did teach me a thing or two indirectly.

Blaine just snorts at me. "Why should I be afraid of you? You don't have the heart of a killer. I can see it in your eyes that you don't. So don't try to scare me into talking. I won't tell you a thing. Keep waving that gun around and it might just be you in trouble." He says, struggling with his bindings.

"What do you mean, I might be the one in trouble? I'm not a mass murderer. I'm just keeping you in my sights as my backup shows up." I'm lying through my teeth about the backup but he doesn't need to know that. Sighing, I cock the gun. This is about to get interesting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Roy~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm storming back and forth across my living room floor, more than likely worrying the two people perched on my couch. I'm normally the calm one in situations like this. But they were never involving Ed. Hawkeye and Hughes are watching me though narrow eyes.

"You know Roy, you could just let one of us go down there. They don't know that we know you or Ed." Hawkeye says. I just glare at her and keep pacing. I don't want to put them in any danger. This mission was for Ed alone until I was sent to get a body that wasn't really there. They keep watching me.

"Roy please, you're acting like a caged tiger. You need to calm down and think about this. If you just jump in without a strategy you could kill not only yourself but Ed as well. Now, sit down and take a breath." Hughes sighs. All I do is just snarl at him and stop moving. My nerves are on the edge, my heart is pounding and I can hardly breath. If anything happens to Ed, it would be my fault. I should have just stayed home, I should have never went to the bar.

My mind kicks into over drive with what I shouldn't have done. But as it gets more wrapped around Ed and his safety a picture of him under me with his cheeks painted pink and his mouth open slightly. I feel my face heating up and someone else stirs. Quickly I banish those thoughts. Now is not the time to be getting all fired up. The only person that I have ever truly loved is out in Old Town right now after a killer and here I am having dirty thoughts about him.

"SIR!" The name snaps through my thoughts and causes me to turn towards my friends.


	6. Author's Note

Authors note

Malfoysdaughter: OMG *faints* it has been sooo long since I have worked on this. But as always, there is a reason as to why! Well, multiple reasons why xD. First off, I have hardly been home since my break started on the ninth of this month. Second, I don't have access to my computer if I am not home much. Third, I have no IDEA where to lead this.

I NEED HELP!!!! If you have ANY suggestions, Please Please PLEASE tell me so I can actually finish this. I have some idea what I want to happen, but only like two paragraphs worth and all in all, even that is not so good. I am sorry it's taking me so long to write this, but don't worry I have not forgotten about it!!! I will keep trying and until then, please don't worry! 33


End file.
